


The pleasure within

by Akage



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sebastian Castellanos - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, TEW - Freeform, The Evil Within (video game) - Freeform, sebastian needs lovin, sebxoc, the evil within - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: Charlotte Oda, the younger sister of Joseph has spent months helping Sebastian since he lost his wife and child. Cooking, cleaning and giving him company.Now however, it's time for Sebastian to help her out.





	1. The night before

Charlotte let herself into Sebastian's small 1 bed apartment after work with her key like she did every weekday. It was Friday meaning Charlotte could take her time tonight not having to get back to her even smaller apartment to get an early night for work.  
She walked straight through to his kitchen to dump the bag of food she'd bought onto the side. It was nothing fancy tonight, a frozen store bought pizza and oven chips. Charlotte cooks for Seb and herself here after work everyday because if she didn't she knew neither of them would eat properly.  
Sebastian had lost his child to a house fire 2 years ago and shortly after his wife left him.  
Sebastian doesn't talk about it, at least not anymore.

Joseph had tried everything to help his partner and so Charlotte stepped up, helping him with housework and making sure he ate properly. And in doing so she also gave him some company.

"Ahh fuck, this place is a mess!" She mutters, taking her jacket off and rolling up her shirt sleeves to grab all the rubbish and the empty whisky bottle that wasn't there yesterday, meaning Sebastian was drunk.

"Seb!" She shouts to make her presence known. Once the kitchen was tidy she grabs for her wine stash. Sebastian couldn't stand wine so she knew it'd be safe to store here for her usual glass of red. Usually she'd only have the one glass with her dinner but it was Friday and she deserved 2.

With the food in and her glass empty there was still no sign of Sebastian so she heads up the stairs in search of him finding him where she knew he would be, on his bed. He was asleep on top of the covers, a whisky glass on the floor under his hand. He'd fallen to sleep drinking.

Charlotte would like to say she's used to this but the truth is she isn't. It kills her watching Sebastian drink himself into a coma every night.

She finds herself smiling though as she steps into the room.  
He looked at peace fast asleep, his eyes forever holding a haunting look. She felt bad waking him but knew she had to. He needed to eat something hot.

"Sebastian!" She soothes, wanting to wake him gently. His brows furrow but his eyes don't open. Charlotte grabs the empty glass and sits beside him on the bed to place a hand on his shoulder though her hand hovers and instead reaches for his jawline, stroking the days worth of stubble.  
Sebastian hums and Charlotte smiles at the peace his features held and she just stared at him as her thumb stroked, wanting to let him enjoy the peace a little longer.

"Char?"  
Charlottes eyes dart to Sebastian's, seeing him awake.  
"Dinners cooking" she says lightly and realising her hands still on his face she pulls it away, her cheeks flushing and she stands up.  
Sebastian groans and pushes himself up as Char all but bolts for the door and down the stairs.

Charlotte had grown affectionate towards Sebastian during her 9 months of cooking for him 5 days a week. She wasn't sure when it happened and when she realised she knew it was very sudden and her feelings very strong. She didn't burden him with her feelings, he was still married after all even if Myra had walked out and he was still mourning his little girl.

They eat on the sofa as they always do, the tv on so neither had to feel the need to force conversation. The silences they shared were comfortable now anyway, thankfully, but it was still nice to watch something as they ate.

Sebastian asked her about her day at work, working as a receptionist/pa for a lawyer down town. Her job kept her busy and her boss was a bit of a perv but other than that she enjoyed her job, mostly because it paid well.

Sebastian helped her with the dishes as they talked about Sebastian and Josephs latest case. They spent most of their time theorising cases, it helped keep Sebastian's mind off of his own troubles and it was a relief for Charlotte having Sebastian's head back in the game. He slipped for a while but thanks to the Oda siblings Sebastian is back at his office cracking cases.

Charlotte poured herself her third glass of red as they sat on Seb's sofa. Sebastian pouring himself a generous amount of whisky from a bottle she knew he had more of. He kept himself well supplied. She didn't tell him off anymore, she couldn't stop him drinking and she knew it helped him sleep. That's why she liked staying late and keeping him talking because then she knew he'd have a better chance of sleeping when she left. She always worried on her drive home about him, she hated leaving him alone, always thinking up the worst case scenario.

"So, what happened at that date last Saturday?" Sebastian asks from the sofa come 11, causing the dark haired girl to frown. She hadn't told him about her date.  
"How... did Joseph tell you?" She asks and Sebastian laughs  
"Who else? You know that guy can't keep secrets"  
"It isn't a secret" she admits  
"So why didn't you tell me?" Seb asks. He wasn't hurt, just curious and maybe the detective in him saw a case to crack.  
"Because I didn't want to bore you"  
"Ahh bullshit!"  
Sebastian saw right through it. He knew the reason she didn't bring it up was because it would get him thinking of Myra. That was only half the reason though, Charlotte needed a distraction from her feelings towards Seb, she also wanted to get laid.

Sebastian's teasing smile causes Char to smile. She couldn't hide anything from Krimsons best detective.  
"Ok fine, the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you relaying what I've told you to my brother" she says, bringing her glass to her once red lips, her lipstick washing away from dinner and a few glasses of wine.  
"Which is?" Sebastian prompts, his eyes twinkling with curiosity making Charlotte laugh.  
"I just wanted to get laid without being slated a slut!"  
Sebastian looks shocked, for a full 2 seconds anyway before he starts laughing  
Charlotte would be pissed he's laughing at her but it was rare she'd get him to laugh like this so she let him have it, for a while anyway.  
"Do NOT tell my brother!" She warns with a pointed finger.  
"Have to admit Char, I was not expecting that" he smirks  
"Take it it didn't go to plan?" He asks causing Charlotte to roll her eyes.  
"Nope, he was too dense to pick up on my signals, he didn't even kiss me at my door, a man like that would be no good"  
Sebastian laughs again and although Charlottes blushing she's smiling.  
She didn't have many girl friends to talk about this with and with everything she wouldn't have considered having this conversation with Seb, liking him or not.  And seeing him laugh and being eager to talk about it made Char realise he wasn't as fragile as she told herself he was. He was stronger than she gave the man credit for.

"Well his loss Oda!" Seb states  
"It certainly was" she scoffs before devouring the last drops of her wine  
"You need a wingman, how about we go out tomorrow night?" Sebastian offers  
Charlotte knew Sebastian spent every Saturday at his local, pissing his income away but she'd never been invited, not once.  
She wanted to join him, she really did but the thought of Sebastian being the one to help her get laid, seems pretty counter productive to what she really wants.  
"What? You don't like the thought of going drinking with me in public?" He teased, causing the woman to scoff  
"Of course not!" She mutters kicking him lightly making him chuckle.  
"I just, I wouldn't have thought you'd want me there"  
"Why? Cause you're a girl?" Charlotte just rolls her eyes and Seb laughs  
"Besides, you can be my wing woman!" He says, ignoring the shocked look on Charlotte's face as he downs a large amount of whisky in one go.

Was that a good idea? Was Sebastian in his right mind to know what he wants? Had he finally realised Myra wasn't coming back, or maybe Seb saw sex as a way to occupy his mind. Charlotte couldn't judge if that was the case, that was part of the reason Char was doing this, to get her mind off her silly affection with Seb.  
"You know what, lets do it!" Char says looking at Seb determined  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! Though I can't say I'm much of a wing woman" she admits  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine" he smiles


	2. The night

Charlotte arrived at Sebastian's early Saturday as planned, bringing with her her bag of food to cook and her makeup bag.   
She already wore her favourite black dress which hugged her figure, making her hips, chest and ass look great. She hadn't worn a dress in years and was relieved it still fit her.   
She also only wore base make up, deciding to do her makeup here after they had eaten. They knew they'd have to eat before they went out.

By the sounds of the running water coming from upstairs Seb was showering, a thought that put a nice image in Charlottes mind.   
She had already text him a few hours earlier telling him only to trim and not shave. Seb looked a hell of a lot sexier with a bit of gruff on his face and Charlotte would cry if he ever shaved it off.

Charlotte had decided they're eating healthy tonight considering the alcohol they'd be consuming and Charl was happy to see his beard and tash was still in tact as he entered his kitchen with damp hair wearing a shirt with dark jeans.

After dinner and pre drinks Sebastian rang them a taxi, giving the driver instructions to drive them to a club in town when it arrived.  
"We not just going to your local?" She asks, getting another whiff of Sebs cologne. The man hadn't worn cologne in years.   
"No! It's filled with old men" he laughs, Charl joining him.   
"So what did you tell my brother you were doing tonight?" She ask   
"He didn't ask, you?"  
"Same, I haven't seen him all week anyway" Charlotte admits   
"Don't worry, he'll have no idea about tonight" Seb assures her

The clubs packed when they get inside, it taking them a little over 20 minutes to get served so Sebastian orders 6 shots of disaronno, 2 jäger bombs and 2 double Jacks to last them a couple of hours.

They do their 3 shots of disaronno each up the bar then take their tray of other drinks down to a table already occupied by 2 different groups of people.   
"We picked our night to come drinking!" Charl shouts into his ear, unable to hear anything but the music.   
Seb laughs and passes her her jäger bomb, they clink their glasses and make a start on them.

They stand there, talking, laughing and keeping their eyes out for anyone who looked attractive that didn't seem the relationship type. They were both here to pull, not find a life partner. Finding no one of interest Charl offers they go dancing to scour the dance floor.

Sebastian, keeping a tight grip on Charlotte's hand pulls her through the tightly packed crowd to a little opening so they could dance.   
Charlotte hadn't been to a club in just over 3 years, she'd forgotten just how rowdy drunk people could be. She was already past tipsy and so the body's pushing up against her she could tolerate, sober they'd only piss her off but she wasn't sober and she was here with Sebastian, something she thought Seb would never do, never mind offer. She was actually having a lot of fun.

They were in what felt like a tidal wave of dancers, Charlotte getting pushed and pulled easily with the torrent, too busy dancing to care. Sebastian had had enough at some point and grabbed her hips, bringing her to him so she didn't get swallowed in the crowd.

Charlotte felt tiny in Sebs grasp and slows her dancing, Seb smiling and pulling her flush against his body so he could shout in her ear, her insides tingling as a wave of arousal washes through her.  
She wraps her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck not knowing where else to put them as Sebastian leaned in close.  
"Scared your going to get swallowed up!"   
She giggles and leans up to shout in his ear   
"I'm sure you'd come get me!"  
She pulls back and he smiles at her, rolling his eyes a little and Charlotte laughs, raising her arms and turning around. If she stayed that close she'd let her urges of wanting to kiss him take over, being drunk it was more likely she would and she couldn't risk that. They're here as friends and wingmen, nothing else.

Sebs hands stay on her hips and Charlotte shakes them, bringing her loosely curled dark hair over her shoulder, giving Sebastian a whiff of her fruity perfume.

A toilet break was needed though, ending their dancing and they both made their way to the toilets on each side of a caged pole that some drunken blonde was trying, and failing to dance on.   
"We'll meet up the bar, there!" Seb shouts, pointing to the end of the bar before they leave each other's sights.

Charlotte puts her hands out to hold the partitions as she sits on the toilet, feeling like she was spinning. She's more than drunk, she's wasted and Sebs hands gripping her and his body against hers has left her skin feeling hot and sensitive.  
"God I hope I get laid tonight" she whispers

She takes her time, making sure she's fresh and clean in case she is lucky enough to pull in this state then makes her way over to the bar where Seb waited, talking to a pretty brunette.   
Charlotte smiles as Seb spots her making her way over, ignoring the jealousy inside of her as she approaches, guessing she'll have to big him up for her like a good wing woman should though she gets a surprise when Sebastian pulls her into him, loping an arm over her shoulders and leaning forward to shout to the girl "this is her, this is my girlfriend Charlotte!"  
"Hi, sorry, it seems I was hitting on your man" the stranger shouts to Charlotte and Sebastian pulls on her tighter as if to say play along   
"Oh, yeah, it's fine, he gets hit on all the time" She replies knowing that he most likely would.   
"I bet, you got lucky"  
"I know" she agrees, pulling on him back as if to call him an ass  
Seb laughs and the woman leaves after saying her goodbyes   
"Why did you do that!? She's hot!" Char scolds as she pulls away from him  
"Not my type! Here" he says handing her a large glass of wine. She'd forgive him bounds as she got wine.

They scour the bar again and Char gets a smile from a man, Sebastian catching it.   
"Go say hello!" Seb says   
"I can't even if I wanted to, the perfectly fine girl you shot down is only there!" She says nodding her head towards the girl stood with a friend waiting to be served just a few bodies down from the attractive man giving Char the eye.   
"And?"  
"And!" She mocks knowing he knew why she couldn't   
"He could be an old friend from school" he suggests   
"If that was the case don't you think I'd introduce my boyfriend!"   
Seb laughs, he knew she had a point and he also knew he'd ruined her chances, he also didn't care.   
"How about we scour the dance floor again for our victims?" She offers   
Seb laughs and agrees and knocking back his whisky he grabs a hold of her hand again and leads her into the crowd.

Getting hot and bothered Sebastian undoes his top button of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves to his elbows and Charlotte was captivated as she watched. There was something sexy about a button up, or maybe it was just how Sebastian looked in one, either way Char knew he'd pull tonight wearing that damn thing.   
If he'd keep his hands off of her that was.  
Charlotte knew with how they danced now, their bodies rubbing up against each other's with the little room they had around them people would think they're here together. No one would approach them and Sebastian didn't seem to care so Charlotte smiles and she dances and she only thinks about the man she's dancing with because she didn't care about pulling either if it meant dancing with Seb all night, even if his touch was setting her skin ablaze.

Charlotte was right of course, Sebastian wasn't looking at any other girl in the room but her and he didn't plan on looking away from her either.   
Since she'd arrived, sauntering around his kitchen in a little black dress, cooking away, Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had no idea what that did to him. He'd seen her in skirts all the time, the posh pencil kind she wears to work but seeing her thighs, the dress ending tight just under her ass and just the right amount of cleavage that shouts classy but is up for some fun, did she really think it wouldn't effect him?

She had an amazing body and Seb was grateful to whoever made this dress. And honestly Seb didn't even know she had a great pair of tits until tonight. Cleavage was something Charlotte never showed.

Sebastian pushed back any dirty thoughts of Charlotte he'd been having these past few months, putting it down to the fact that she's the only woman he sees other than colleagues, the fact she was her partners sister didn't help, but tonight as they danced and she moved those hips in that seductive dress Sebastian knew his attraction to Charlotte was real and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Sebastian's blood ran cold though as a guy behind her kept 'accidently' bumping and rubbing against her. Every time he'd lean in close and apologise. He said something to her the 5th time it happened and Charlotte laughed. He kept doing it, like he couldn't even see Sebastian and eventually they began talking, Sebastian keeping his left hand firmly on her hip. He knew he was supposed to tell this man how beautiful his friend is, that he has good taste and if he plays his cards right he'll be going home with her like a good wingman but he found that he couldn't, so instead he watched them talk, annoyed that he had no idea what they were saying.

Charlotte could feel Sebastian tense up behind her as she was speaking to the so called clumsy man on the dance floor. She tells him Sebastian's her date and she really shouldn't ignore him and then turns around to make sure Seb was ok.   
"What happened?" He asks her   
"Not my type! you ok?" She asks   
"Fine" he insists and as they pulled away to look at each other again, having to shout in each other's ears to hear each other Charl sees his smile is genuine.   
"How about another drink?" He asks her, noticing she has a few too many admirers on the dance floor now  
"Sure"

They stay up the bar, too tired for anymore dancing and enjoy a whisky.  
"I'm so fucking drunk, I'm gonna be hanging so bad tomorrow!" Char laughs as she nursed her drink up the bar  
"I'll cook you a full English" Seb offers   
"Mmm, I'll hold you to that!" She says pointing at him causing the man to laugh   
"Well, it seems we're not getting laid tonight" she mopes  
"We can change that, There's an alley out back" he winks   
"An alley?" She snorts "I prefer a bed"  
"Lets go back to my place then" Seb offers and Charlotte can't tell if he's being serious or not, either way the offer had her heart pounding.   
"Seriously?" She questions him eagerly, only getting a smile in return and if Charlotte knows anything from working with lawyers it's a smile always means what you want it to.  
"Ok, lets go!" She says bravely, taking his hand and pulling him away from his drink which he couldn't care less about anymore.

They're all smiles in the taxi, like school kids that had kissed for the first time in secret, except they hadn't kissed, and they didn't. Sebastian just had his hand on her thigh as they stared at each other, excited and yet anxious for what's to come.

Sebastian unlocks his door, charlottes mind too occupied with her thoughts of Seb to even remember they need a key to get inside. She locks it behind her as Seb toes off his shoes and when she turns around Seb grabs her, lifting her over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs as she giggles, her heels getting abandoned on the way.

Seb enters his bedroom and when he places her on her feet she kicks the door shut behind her, turning the light on so she could see him.

Sebastian smiles and pulls on her hands making her step right up to him then lets her go, bringing his right hand up to hold her cheek. Her breaths are small and shallow and her heartbeat rapid, the latter only increasing when Sebastian's lips lightly touched to hers.

It starts slow and Sebastian has intentions to keep it that way, not wanting to rush into this but Charlotte had other ideas.   
Her fingers go for his shirt, grabbing fistfuls as she deepens the kiss hungrily.   
She'd wanted this for so long, she wasn't about to give Sebastian any time to back out with excuses of him working with her brother.

Chatlottes pushing him and they move blindly through the room, stumbling upon the bed and Sebastian drags her down with him as they fall, laughing as they land. They stare into each other's eyes as their laughter dies and Sebastian takes a hold of her hips as Charlotte leans down over him to kiss him, getting comfortable on top of him, her legs either side of his and Sebs hands travel up her thighs and round the curve of her ass where they stay.

Seb groans as he feels her body move, grinding against his erection, the denim uncomfortable to Charlotte who only had the thin silk of her underwear between them.  
She pulls away from the kiss and leans up straight so she's kneeling above him and goes for his jeans.   
"Please tell me you have protection!" Charlotte says as she manages to pop his button open  
"You haven't!" He remarks, his eyes on her tits that jiggled slightly with her movements   
"No" she huffs, pulling his zip down and climbing off of him to pull them off.   
"You came out to get laid and bought no protection to the club!" Seb scolds, lifting his ass as Charlotte pulls his clothes down, being careful of his erection with his boxers.   
She throws them on the floor then stands at the end of the bed frowning   
"I thought all guys go out with protection!"   
"Well they should but come on Charl, you can't trust anyone!"   
Her brows knit together and Sebastian watches as she pulls her black silk panties down her legs, flinging them away  
"Well it's a good job I came home with someone I trust" she says with a smile   
"So, protection?"   
Seb smiles and nods to the floor  
"In my jeans"

She bends over to grab them, giving Seb a great view of her ass and then she's kneeling over his thighs again.   
Sebastian's head falls back as Charlotte gets to work opening the foil packet.

He was drunk and about to fuck his best friends sister. What is he doing.

"Char!" He looks up and as he does her delicate fingers wrap around him and deliver a few firm pumps making Seb gasp  
"What?" She asks, rubbing her thumb over his head to tease him  
"Oh fuck, take that off!"  
Whatever Seb was going to say it was gone now and all he cared about was Charlotte.   
"No!" She deadpans and starts to roll the latex over Sebs cock that she couldn't wait to test drive.   
"No?" He questions, raising an amused brow   
"No!" She says, crawling up with her knees to kneel over him.   
"Wait, now you're shy?" He asks, pushing himself to sit up and wrapping an arm around her back   
"What do you mean now?" She asks as she lowers herself just slightly, feeling his tip press at her lips.   
"This doesn't exactly leave much for the imagination you know Charl, your body's great, you know it is else you wouldn't have had the confidence to wear it, so take it off!"   
She frowns and looks down. She hadn't been naked in front of a man in years.

Sebastian's hand comes up to move her hair behind her ear and Charl's expression softens.   
"Ok but don't ... stare!" She says, going for the bottom of her dress that was riding high on her thighs

Sebs hands go to hers, stopping her from pulling it off so he could remove it himself. Charlotte lets him, holding her arms up for him as he pulls it up and throws it to the floor. Sebastian's eyes drink her in in nothing but her black push up bra and his hands hold the sides of her stomach   
"You said you wouldn't stare!"  
"I'm blinking!"   
Charl scoffs and playfully hits him, getting a toothy grin from the man under her.   
"Ready for some magic?" He asks and Charles eyebrows raise and before she could ask what it was he was referring to his right hand goes up to her bra strap, after a few seconds of feeling where the metal hooks were he flicks his wrists and the bra pops open.

Sebastian winks and Charlottes laughing as she holds her bra in place.   
"Ok come on, show me your boobs and I'll show you mine" she says   
Seb smiles and unbuttons his shirt, taking it off and throwing it near where her dress lay on his bedroom floor and now Charlottes eyes drink him in. She never thought she'd ever get the privilege to see Sebastian castellanos naked, but here she was, getting the view from atop of him.

She moves so his cock slips between her lips, teasing them both and she pulls her bra off and drops it on top of his shirt. Sebastian smiles as her cheeks redden and he can see she's trying hard not to cover herself up.   
"You're beautiful" he tells her because it's true and he didn't want her to feel shy around him.   
"You're just saying that because you're about to get laid" she teases, giving him no time to reply as she lines them up and pushes down slowly, feeling him stretch her.

She gasps open mouthed and smiles at the look on Sebs face, eyes closed and mouth open. He felt amazing inside of her and she couldn't get over just how sexy he looked when he was pulling those kind of faces. She moves without warning and Sebs hands come to her hips as he releases a breath.  
Sebastian opens his eyes only to close them shortly after as Charlotte kisses him hoping to muffle her moans.

Sebastian's hands move to her ass, holding them firm as he takes over, thrusting up into her, picking up speed as he does. She rips away from the kiss to bury her head between his neck and shoulder, moaning as she clings to his back, unable to concentrate enough to kiss him.

He takes a handful of her hair and pulls her head back slowly, being gentle with her and places a kiss on her neck before sinking his teeth into her.   
She gasps, arching her back as Sebastian takes care of her, giving her exactly what she needed.   
"Oh fuck Seb" she whimpers and Sebastian buckles into her harder, loving his name on her tongue.

He soothes her red skin with soft tender kisses then wraps his arms around her and pulls her down onto the bed, Charlotte landing on her back. She wraps her legs around the back of his thighs and grabs his ass as he begins to move again.

Charlotte all but screams at the new angle and her hands go to her hair. She'd missed this. There was nothing quite like a good fuck and Charlotte knew it wouldn't be long until she was craving Sebastian again. He knew how to please a woman.

Sebastian could feel himself growing near and he'd never forgive himself if he finished before she did so he stops his movements to let the feeling disappear before it got so close he wouldn't be able to stop and Charlottes eyes open, zoning in on him  
"What?" She pants, clenching around him, making Seb groan   
"What's your favourite angle?" He asks her   
"Depends" she says, her breasts raising and falling with her heavy breaths and as Sebastian watched them he realised he hadn't even held them yet.   
"On what?" He asks, reaching down to grab them, filling his hands with soft flesh.  
She squeezes her legs around him, pulling him in and she moans, enjoying Sebs fingers as they circled her nipples   
"The mood, how turned on I am" she shrugs  
"And now?" He asks   
"Now? Now I want you to take me from behind" she says, loosening her grip with her legs only to tighten them again, pulling him into her more. Seb moans and pulls his hands away from her tits to pull out of her.

He watches her turn around and bend forward, presenting her ass to him and he slides his hands up them to her lower back and grabs her hips to help line them up.

Charlotte feels his dick slide between her lips and push against her clit causing her to gasp, Sebastian does it again, eliciting another gasp and then finally pushes back inside of her, going slow.

He stays buried inside of her, waiting for the go ahead from Charlotte. He knew this position meant for deeper thrusts and he didn't want to hurt her.   
"That ok?" He asks  
"Yeah" she says, pushing into him, proving her words   
Sebastian gets a slow and steady rhythm going whilst his hand snaked forward so his fingers could rub circles onto her clit. He's greatly rewarded with moans and jolts as the pleasure surges through her and he picks up pace, the bed creaking loudly though Charlotte was louder as she panted and moaned and gripped the headboard.

Charlotte tried pulling Sebs hand away, the pleasure too much but Sebastian was relentless and just put more pressure on her clit, now rubbing up and down it instead and Charlottes mind turned to mush, all she could do was moan his name now and again in attempts to get him to stop, he doesn't and Charlotte can feel the soft vibrations of pleasure run through her as her orgasm creeps up.   
"Close! Oh god!"

Sebastian continues what he was doing, keeping his pace the same and watches her spine straighten and feels her clench around him as she cums, pushing back into him. Sebastian stills and slowly she comes back to him and slumps down onto the mattress as Seb holds her hips.

He bends forward, kissing her spine and she gives a small breathy laugh   
"That was incredible!" She pants and Seb smiles proudly and slowly pulls half way out of her, hearing her soft tired moan   
"I'll be quick so you can get some sleep"  
He says knowing it wouldn't take him long to cum anyway  
He snaps his hips, loving the sounds coming from the beautiful woman on his bed and he gives it his all, Charlotte unable to moan with how fast he's thrusting, all she could do was breath as the pleasure within her makes her immobile.   
It stops, suddenly and Sebastian wraps his arms around her waist, gripping her tightly and pants into the air, cumming the hardest he has in a very long time. He finally releases his grip on Charlotte and her body slumps down and his soon follows, collapsing beside her.  
"Thank you!" Charlotte says on a breath   
"Oh no, thank you!" Seb says making them both laugh  
"I'll grab you some tissue!" He says, patting her thigh and Char just nods, too tired to do much else.


	3. The morning after

Charlotte awoke with a smile on her face as she felt the body heat of Sebastian behind her, his arm wrapped around her tightly. Then, her eyes open and she feels the pain in her eyes and head and the sicky feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated hangovers.

She turns, using Sebastian's body and the blanket as a shield from the sun that's shining brightly through Sebs curtains and she cuddles into his large chest, feeling the dull ache between her legs from their activities last night.   
They were still naked, neither had the energy to find clothes, they just about had the energy to clean themselves up before passing out.

Charlotte felt happy, the happiest she's been in years. She was cuddling up to a man she'd been fantasising about for months. She was in his safe embrace and nothing could dull her spirits.   
Even her hangover couldn't pull her down.

Sebastian holds her tighter, bringing her in with his large arms as he wakes up and smiles down at the dark haired girl buried in his chest.   
He didn't know what last night meant but he didn't regret it, any of it and he knew one day if Joseph ever found out about it he'd take the punch to the face without fighting it and he still wouldn't regret it.

Charlotte smiles as Sebastian's hand moves from her back to stroke the hair on her head, his hand soothing and relaxing and she fakes sleep a little while longer, not wanting it to end.   
Eventually, she looks up and gives Sebastian a tired smile.

"Morning" he says, his hand still stroking, pushing away the hair above her ear.   
"Mornin" she says, her voice still laced with sleep. She was so relaxed and at peace in his arms she could just go back to sleep.   
"How's that hangover of yours?" He asks making her smile   
"I've had worse" she says letting her finger tips wonder up and down his back, the man humming and closing his eyes.   
"I promised you an English breakfast" he sighs, feeling relaxed as her fingers danced across his skin  
"So you did" she teases playfully   
"What time is it?" She asks   
"Just gone 10" he answers   
"Ugh"  
Sebastian laughs and with a smile he gets up, leaving the warmth of his bed and Charlottes skin.

He wasn't shy and he had no need to be. Charlottes eyes drink him in and stay on his ass as he grabs some clean underwear from a draw and leaves the bedroom, heading down the hall to his bathroom. She laughs and climbs out of bed herself.   
Picking up her underwear she grimaces, she was not putting those back on so she heads into his underwear draw too and grabs the smallest pair she can find, still way too big and then searches for a shirt. She didn't want to put her dress back on either.

Sebastian stops dead in his tracks as he renters his bedroom, seeing Charlotte in his clothes bought about a certain feeling in his groin. And here he was thinking she looked sexy in a dress.

"Sorry" she says, pulling on the boxers that struggled to stay on her hips. "I have no clothes here, other than those" she throws a filthy look at her clothes, scattered across his floor, a sight that made Sebastian feel a bubble of proudness inside as he walks up to her.

Charlottes brow raises, her eyeshadow smudged from sleeping in it and Sebastian looks down at her, slowly bringing his eyes up  
"It's really hot, seeing you in my clothes!"   
Char blushes and bites her lip  
"It's hot seeing you in none" she admits with a smile.   
Seb laughs and rubs his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the black powder that resided there.

Charlotte notices things weren't so awkward although they'd slept together, it was nice, being able to be open and honest about the attraction, though it was the feelings that scared her and so she never mentioned them. She'd let Sebastian lead, whatever he wanted now, wether that's to forget it ever happened or if she'd be his booty call when he felt the need she knew she'd go along with it. It was now up to Seb.  
The silence between them, to Sebastian was loud, like he knew he had to fill it with what comes next. Charlotte was waiting for direction and Sebastian didn't know which way to go himself so he chose to choose blindly and picked her up, speaking with his actions instead.   
He didn't know if he was ready for more but he did know he liked her and he did know if she liked him back then why shouldn't they have some fun together. It'll lead where it'll lead, until then he just wanted her screaming his name.

"Seb!" She pants as he drops her onto the bed and climbs between her legs, his stubble brushing against her neck.   
"I haven't even touched you yet" he says, feeling satisfied with how breathless she sounded.   
She laughs, despite how lost she felt at what was going on and decided against questioning them, she didn't want to kill the mood and she did want Sebastian inside of her again.

She brings his face up to hers to kiss him, a way of apologising for what she's about to do.   
"I need to pee!"  
Sebastian laughs and lets her run to the bathroom, watching her grab at his baggy grey boxers as she goes.   
She's adorable he thinks to himself as he stands to grab another condom.

When she returns she walks up to Sebastian who now sat at the end of his bed and sat on his lap, Seb bringing her legs up to wrap then behind him.   
"Hi" she smiles   
"Hi" he replies, his hands holding her ass over the material of his underwear.   
"So, where were we?" She asks, running her hand through his hair.   
"Right about here" he says before capturing her lips.   
She hums into the kiss and then smiles when she feels his hardness underneath her.

Sebastian's hand snakes up her neck until his fingers run through her hair above the nape as he ran his tongue along her lips. Charlotte lets him in and Sebastian goes from semi to hard instantly feeling her tongue slide against his.

Charlotte can feel herself growing wet. Last night felt like a distant memory, she was so drunk it was hard to think properly and take anything in other than the pleasure but now, as sober as they come and locking lips sitting on his lap she felt alive and more than just sexually. It was new and exciting and she wanted to take in every detail of him. The way he tastes, the way he held her, the feeling of his hands as they explore her skin, the way his stubble brushes against her chin as he swaps sides to kiss her. She wanted to remember it all.

Sebastian's hand that wasn't in her hair goes from her ass to her lower back and he pulls her closer as he grounds into her. She pants, pulling away from their kiss to catch her breath and rotates her hips in small circles making Sebastian groan with his eyes closed.   
When his eyes open, golden brown orbs landing on hers she pants his name into the air in a beg.

He brings his hand down from her head to push aside the boxers she wore, his fingers connecting with her delicate flesh, feeling her arousal.   
She gasps as he rubs her with the pads of his fingers, delivering lazy strokes up and down, teasing her clit and entrance.   
She buckles under his fingers, needing more.   
"Seb, please!"  
No sooner had she spoke Sebastian sank his fingers inside of her, feeling her back arch as he does.   
She moans, her head dropping forward and Sebastian hooks his fingers inside of her slightly before starting a fast pace that gets her moaning into his neck as she wraps her arms around him.

Then, her phone rings, the sound coming from the floor to Charlottes left. She looks at it and Seb stops his movements.   
He moves to the end of the bed, bringing her with him so she could lean down to grab it.  
"I don't have to answer it!" She says, moving her hips, fucking Sebs fingers that were still inside of her  
Seb hums a laugh and moves his fingers in a slow torment.   
"It could be important"  
She scoffs but reaches down for it anyway and her eyes widen  
"It's Joseph!"  
Seb halts his movements and looks to the phone   
"Answer it, just don't tell him you're here!"  
"Obviously!" She says giving him a look and Seb smiles, deciding to continue his slow movements as she answers the phone.

"Morning Char, I was just wondering if you're still cooking Sunday dinner for me and Seb today?"  
Shit, she'd forgotten about that.   
"Err, yes" she answers her brother, grabbing Sebs wrist with her hand needing him to stop his slow amazing movements.   
He smiles cheekily and Charlotte forgets she's angry for a second and thankfully he stops.

Charlotte takes a breath and goes back to her phone call  
"I've just woken up, what time did I say again?" She asks him  
"I believe you said 3" Joseph answers for her   
"Right ok, I'll get to Sebs for around half 1-2 ish" She says   
"Ok well I'll give Seb a ring, might go to his earlier to make sure he's ok, need anything grabbing for dinner?"  
"Erm, no no, I think I've got everything" she says looking to Seb worried. He gives her a questioning look then presses his thumb onto her clit, making her jolt.   
He holds back his laughter at her glare and starts moving his thumb in slow circular motions causing her eyes to close tightly as she grips her phone   
"Ok then, well I'll see you later" Joseph says   
"Ok, bye" she manages to say and puts the phone down

"Seriously!"   
She means to sound angry as she says it but instead she's laughing and now Sebastian is too  
"How is Joseph?" He asks her, playing innocent  
"Like I want to talk about my brother right now Seb!"  
"Right" he admits apologetically and decides kissing her would help her clear her mind.

It works, for a minute, until Sebs phone rings from his bedside table.   
He groans through the kiss and pulls away  
"I'm not answering" he says delivering light kisses to her neck as his fingers began their blissful movements again   
"Oh fuck, good!" She says, holding his head as she enjoys the pleasure he's giving her.

Josephs persistent but finally the ringing stops.   
"Protection?" She asks needing more than his fingers  
"Right here" he says reaching blindly on his bed for the foil packet he grabbed whilst she went to the toilet.   
Charlotte climbs off of him, pulling away from his fingers and orders him silently with her demanding eyes to take off his underwear.   
"Yes ma'am" he says wasting no time in removing them.

Charl sinks to her knees as he places his butt back onto his bed and Sebs breath catches in his throat as she grasps him in her hand, swiping her tongue up his length.   
Seb groans annoyed though as his phone starts ringing again   
"Ignore it!" Char says before sinking her head down, taking his length nice and slow with hollowed cheeks.   
"Oh fuuuuck!" Seb grounds out, grabbing fistfuls of his blanket as the ringing continues in the background.

She sucks him eagerly, long after his phone had stopped ringing and she releases him with a wet pop, catching her breaths and wiping her lips.   
She grabs the rubber and rolls it onto him, Sebastian watching as her fingers worked.   
As soon as he was covered he was pulling her up onto his lap again and pushing aside his underwear she wore, not wanting to waste any time taking it off. Besides it was hot.

He lines them up, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance as he grabs a hold of her ass. She wiggles, getting a breathy sigh from Sebastian as he pushes in just slightly, the hot pleasure enough to make them crazy and so Sebastian relishes in the strong pleasure it supplied, teasing them both as he denied her anymore of him, as much as she tried to take him.   
"Seb, please!" She begs as Sebs fingers digged into her hips as he fought at keeping them back.   
"Please what?" He teases, moving just enough to keep up the sweet torture for both of them.   
"Please Seb, just......!" She tries moving again but his strength keeps her unable to sink down onto him like she wanted.   
"What?" He prompts, moving to her neck to suck and bite the same place he bit her last night, her skin still red.   
"Just fuck me already!"   
She's panting now, fighting so hard against him but he was just too strong.

Sebastian gives in and with his hands he pulls her down, sinking deep into her and they both let out a relieved moan, clinging to each other through the haze of pleasure.   
Charlottes soon rocking above him, needing to feel more and Sebastian lets her, closing his eyes as she rides him hungrily. Moaning and panting and writhing above him like she'd been denied of him for too long.

Sebastian wondered why they hadn't done this sooner, she was so tight and sensitive around him he worried he'd never be able to get enough of her to sedate him.

His phone rings again and Charlotte sighs angrily and stops her movement, to Sebastian's disliking.   
"Just answer it before he comes round!" She orders, knowing that her brother worried about Sebastian as much as she did and he'd come round making sure his friend was ok.

Sebastian stands, Charlotte clinging to him for dear life as he carried her with him to pick up his phone. He answers it and sits back down on the side of his bed.   
"Hello?" Sebastian says, playing dumb on who could be ringing him and Charlotte wraps her legs around him and moves her hips slowly, up and down. Charlotte meets Sebastian warning glare with a mischievous smile and he shakes his head as she continues to fuck him nice and slow.   
"Erm, yeah sure, what time is it now?" Seb asks over the phone as Charlotte bites down on her lower lip so she doesn't moan.

Sebastian tried to ignore the pleasure soaring through him as much as he could. Joseph could not know about this.   
He wraps the arm that's free around her lower back, pulling her into him tight giving her barely any room to move but by the look on her face she was enjoying this position way too much to stop and so she fights against his hold, still managing to rock slow and deep on top of him.

Seb coughs to hide a moan and Charlotte exhales heavily, wrapping her arms around his back tightly, hiding her face from him as it rested beside his the opposite side he held the phone.   
"Yeah, I'm fine!" He tells Joseph who sounded worried   
"Just give me time to wake up, shower and eat" he tells her brother, wondering how he could do it without any strain in his voice.

Charlotte gripped Seb hard, he may be holding her tight, subduing her movements but she could still move enough to get herself off, enjoying the pleasure she felt way too much to stop. She could feel the knot inside of her tighten, she was close, so very close and she had to be quiet.

She pushed into him hard, getting him as deep as she could, feeling that spot she knew to put pressure on. Sebastian continued to keep the conversation with Joseph going as Charlotte rode him like the deviant she was.   
Her movements fastened and Sebastian knew she was close and god did he want to feel and hear her come.  
"Yeah, ok! Look Joseph I gotta go!" And he throws his phone and grabs her hips  
"Don't move Seb, I'm close!" She pants, squeezing him with her body and walls. She pushes into him one last time and clings to him even tighter, moaning as she does as her orgasm rips through her so strong she doesn't care for hurting him. She loosens around him, panting, her fingers stinging from the death grip they held on his shoulders, his skin red raw.

"I'm so sorry!" She pants, feeling too weak to move.   
"Don't be!" He says and he's picking her up and dropping her onto her back, his dick never leaving her and he's pounding into her so hard and fast she can barely get out her screams.

Sebastian loved hearing her and getting to see her, braless, her nipples rock hard behind his tshirt, her hair a mess and her face screwed up in bliss, he was more than ready to empty himself into her.   
He feels the pleasure build and closes his eyes, his insides burning as the tingles and the hot flash of his impending release runs through his veins. He gives a final thrust, burying himself to the hilt and gasps as a tingle of warmth runs through his body and he falls onto the bed beside her.

"God I love sex" she laughs, opening her eyes to look at Sebastian. He'd never looked so hot, hair a mess, his naked body covered in sweat, his chest raising and falling lying beside her.   
"Me too!" He laughs, rolling onto his back trying to even out his breaths.  
He really really loved sex.


End file.
